Gorgoroth the Exile
Gorgoroth is a massive Warforged, nearly as large as a Warforged Charger. He is 7 feet tall and weighs 400 lbs. As one of the first Warforged, he has no real facial features apart from the single golden eye in the center of his face, below the mark of his foundry. His eye turns red when he becomes enraged. His body is covered in silvered filigree with large black cold iron bands wrapped around his torso. He has also attach curved steel horns to his head. A pair of larger metallic wings sprouts from his back as well. On his right shoulder he has attached a magical rifle. He doesn't have much in the way of personality, but he is willing to die for those who have earned his loyalty. The Axe of Algatron and his shoulder rifle were gifts from Absinthe. Current While Gorgoroth is the founder of Algatron, he doesn't feel any particular need to spend much time governing it. He tends to leave the day to day tasks to others. His current objective is to hunt down and destroy the Darkforged leaders, Token and Phyrexian.The hunt consumes most of his time. History Gorgoroth is the 17th Warforged ever created, the third one to be made a Prime, and the first to be exiled for refusing to follow First Prime Grievous. While adventuring, he heard tales that Warforged who refused orders were being imprisoned, he returned to Battledale and freed them. This began the Warforged uprising, which was finally ended with Grand Sculptor Absinthe's intervention and assistance in setting up an independant settlement for the Rebel Warforged called Algatron. There was a small group of rebels that were not content with their own city and wanted to destroy Elanin so that they were the only Warforged. They called themselves the Darkforged and destroyed an experimental Foundry in Algatron to cover their retreat. When Gorgoroth heard this, he vowed to destroy the Darkforged. Relationships While Gorgoroth does not respect Grievous for not being an actual Warforged, his respect for Absinthe is the closest thing he comes to worshipping any being. He has several powerful friends, including Respen Do'Urden, Lodinas Sythe, and Ilphdra Kensek . Character Sheet Warforged Invulnerable Rager Barbarian 28 CR 28 Chaotic Good Living Construct Int +7; Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception +60 Defense AC 42(+11 Armor, +9 Dex, +6 Natural Armor, +5 Deflection, +1 Dodge) Flat-footed 42 Touch 25 When not flying 44 HP 784(28d12+448) Fast Healing 5, DR 28/- Fort +38',Ref' +25',Will' +27 SR 35 +4 vs magic, +2 vs Enchantment Defensive Abilities: Extreme Endurance(Cold and Fire Resistance 9), Indomitable Will, Invunlerability, Living Construct, Resistance(Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire 20) Offense Speed 40ft(80ft w/boots) Fly 80ft(Average) Melee Axe of Algatron +44/+44/+39/+34/+29(1d12+27/19-20x3), or Beam Sword +43/+43/+38/+33/+28(4d8+26 Force/15-20x2) Natural Attacks Gore +43(1d8+19 Silvered/x2), 2 Slams +43(1d6+19 Cold Iron/x2), 2 Wing Blades+38(2d6+19 Adamantine/19-20x2) Stats & Attacks While Raging Str 48, Con 50, HP 952, AC 28, DR 31/-, Fort +44, Will +33(+12 vs Magic), Axe of Algatron- +51/+51/+46/+41/+36(1d12+90/19-20x3), Beam Sword-'' +50/+50/+45/+40/+35(4d8+89 Force/15-20x2), ''Gore-'' +50(1d8+68), ''Slam-'' +50(1d6+68), ''Wing Blades-'' +45(2d6+68) '''Ranged' Shoulder Rifle +38/+33/+28/+23(2d12+3d6 Electricity+5/19-20x4+12d6 Electricity) Range Increment 100ft Special Attacks Mighty Rage, Rage-72 Rounds(Str +10, Con +12, Will +6, -2 AC), Tireless Rage Rage Powers Come And Get Me, Increased Damage Reduction x3, Fleshwound, Intimidating Glare, Knockback, Mighty Swing, Primal Scent +14, Reckless Abandon -8 AC/+8 Attacks, Renewed Vigor 7d8+18, Renewed Vitality 14 ability score modifiers, Scent, Strength Surge, Smasher, Superstition +8, Surprise Accuracy +8 Statistics Str 38, Dex 29, Con 38, Int 14, Wi''s 28, ''Cha 16 Base Atk +24';CMB' +38';CMD' 62 +4 vs Sunder Feats Cleave, Cold Iron Bindings, Cold Iron Tracery, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Ferrous Body, Great Fortitude, Power Attack, Raging Brutality, Raging Throw, Raging Vitality, Strength of Blood, Thick Skin, Thick Skull, Toughness, Damage Reduction''E x2, Fast Healing''E, Improved Combat Reflexes''E'', Mighty Rage''E'' Skills Acrobatics +59, Climb +40, Craft(Armor) +31, Fly +51, Handle Animal +7, Intimidate +65, Knowledge(Nature) +16, Perception +60, Ride +14, Survival +30, Swim +19 Languages Draconic, Dwarven, Undercommon, Xepher Common SQ Armor Expert, Exile, Fast Movement, Foundry Born(Cold Steel) Gear Amulet of Mighty Fists +5 Axe of Algatron-'' +6 Furious, Keen, Speed, Impervious Adamantine Greataxe The Axe of Algatron was a gift from Absinthe to Gorgoroth after the city's founding. The shaft is a six foot long solid steel pole with carvings of epic Warforged battles, and a 2 foot long adamantine blade extends from either side. The blades have golden runes down the edge. The axe weighs 28 lbs. ''Bag of Holding I-'' 10 potions of Greater Heroism ''Beam Sword-'' +5 Furious, Keen, Speed, Ignores Hardness Beam swords do force damage. ''Belt of Epic Mighty Strength ''+8 ''Boots of Swiftness- +6 Dex, x2 Speed, Evasion, +20 Acrobatics, +20 Climb, 3/day Haste CL 21 Bracers of Mighty Constitution +6 Circlet of Wisdom +6 Cloak of Resistance +6 Eyes of the Eagle-'' +20 Perception ''Ferrous Body-'' +5 AC, Check Penalty -1 +6 Grace, Light Fortification, Improved Energy Resistance all ''Helm of Fearsome Mein-'' +10 Intimidate, Intimidate uses Strength instead of Charisma, grants the Indimidating Glare rage power, this helm also grants Gorgoroth a natural gore attack that counts as silver for overcoming damage reduction. ''Razorwing Grafts- ''These wings are made up of long mithril blades edged in adamantine, and give Gorgoroth a Fly speed of 80ft with average manueverability. They also grant him a +2 shield bonus to his AC when he isn't flying and secondary wing blade natural attacks. ''Ring of Regeneration Shoulder Rifle-'' +5 Distance, Keen,Lightning Blast, Self-loading ''Tomes( Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Wisdom)+4 Used ''Unbreakable Ring-'' +5 Natural Armor, +5 Deflection Category:PCs Category:People